Avalanche
Profile "Only through strength and subterfuge, can one truely achieve victory." Using his own bare hands, Avalanche can literally rip holes in even the most powerful defenses. Having himself the mode of a gigantic Siberian tiger, Avalanche can inspire fear in his enemies, and courage in his fellow comrades. Anyone who mistakes this juggernaut to be a mindless drone, will suffer for their ignorance. He is one side of a coin, his brother Bandit being the opposite side. He is strong and stealthy, while his brother is quick and sports a devastating array of weapons. Though Avalanche is not without his flaws, he is very overprotective of his brother and his close friends. This may cause strain, as they do not always need his protection. Also, due to his refusal to use many ranged weaponry, one can usually take advantage of him from afar. Yet...that's why his brother, is so useful. Skills: Ambush Specialist, Brawling, Fear Tactics History During the great war -- around 6 million years ago -- the Decepticons were sorely outmatched on the ground by their Autobot enemies. As such, Avalanche was of a new breed of Decepticon constructed to be a powerful ground trooper. In addition to being a better soldier, Avalanche was endowed with augmented senses to avoid Autobot traps and aid his own ambush tactics in the dark depths of Cybertron. For a time, Avalanche was content as a simple soldier, secure in his lowly position in the overall Decepticon command structure. Over time, Avalanche's particular brand of loyalty and protective (some would say overly so) friendship established a strong bond with Bandit, a Decepticon seeker and fellow soldier who later 'disappeared', and was presumed destroyed. Swearing to recover his lost comrade, Avalanche journied into the heart of Cybertron in search of his friend. However, things soon took a turn for the worse, as during the his search, he was trapped and critically wounded by a tunnel collapse. To conserve his dwindling energon supply, Avalanche put himself into an emergency stasis. To the Decepticons on the surface, Avalanche was soon forgotten, and to this day still no one is exactly sure what happened to him. In time, Avalanche was lost to antiquity. Then, as luck would have it, Avalanche was discovered by a Decepticon scouting party in search of energy beneath the planet. Soon, he was on his way to Earth, where he hoped to find his long-lost brother in arms. Notes * Avalanche is a White Russian. * There are certain humans that Avalanche respects, currently: Andi Lassiter * Was also humanized, and went under the name Aleksey Nabokov. * Gift artwork of Avalanche can be found on wizardofosmond's Deviantart gallery Logs 2029 * Welcome to America, Comrade- A humanized Avalanche, is rudely welcomed to the States. * The Seventh Seacon- It is revealed, Avalanche and Bandit are the Seventh Seacon! * Keeper vs Avalanche- Keeper and Avalanche have a royal rumble. *Hot Hot Cerebro-Shell & Yamalia Action- Battle during Russian Risk! * Recycling Can Be Such a Pain - 2030 * Snoozedragon vs Snorlanche - Scorponok pits his bodyguard, the beastly but lazy Snapdragon, against one of Galvatron's loyal troops... The Horrorcon Avalanche. * Bayou State Beatdown - Avalanche and Tremor mete out punishment to Spike and Powerglide! Hinder is in attendance. Players Shall always be Josh!